1419 Elm Street
Category:Locations | continuity = A Nightmare on Elm Street | image = | aliases = Lantz residence | category = Residence | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Ohio | county = | city = | town = Springwood | locale = Elm Street | residents = | poi = | 1st = A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) }} is a fictional residence featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. It appeared in the original 1984 Wes Craven film A Nightmare on Elm Street. The house was the residence of the Lantz family, which consisted of Mister Lantz, Mrs. Lantz and their son, Glen Lantz. It was located directly across the street from 1428 Elm Street, the home of Marge Thompson and her daughter Nancy. History In the early 1980s, the monstrous dream demon known as Freddy Krueger began tormenting the teenage populace of Elm Street by stalking and killing them in their dreams. Although Krueger was generally successful with each of his victims, one girl in particular, Nancy Thompson, continued to elude him. Freddy decided to go after Nancy by attacking her boyfriend, Glen. Glen was in his bedroom lying down with headphones and a small television resting on his stomach. His mother entered the room and asked him what he was watching. He indicated that Miss Nude America was scheduled to make an appearance on a television program. Mrs. Lantz asked how he was expected to hear what she had to say while wearing headphones, to which Glen responded, "Who cares what she says?" .]] When Nancy called the house hoping to speak to Glen, Mrs. Lantz answered the phone. She asked her what she wanted, but her husband took the phone receiver from her and rudely told Nancy that Glen was asleep and that she would have to call him back later. After hanging up, he told his wife, "You have to be firm with these kids". Shortly thereafter, Glen did in fact fall asleep and was now easy prey for Freddy Krueger. Freddy used his powers to pull Glen into the folds of his bed, leaving behind a dark, gaping hole. Moments later, a violent geyser of blood vomited forth from the bed, covering the walls and ceiling. Mrs. Lantz entered the room, screaming in terror. The police were called in to investigate the crime scene and found the sea of blood had begun leaking through the floorboards into the rooms downstairs. The county coroner was so repulsed by the image that he spent the entire time in the bathroom throwing up. From behind her barred windows across the street, Nancy watched the police and emergency vehicles pull up to the house and knew that Glen was dead. Residents * Mister Lantz * Mrs. Lantz * Glen Lantz Notes & Trivia * The exterior shots of the house were actually filmed at 1419 North Genesee in Hollywood, California. IMDB; A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984); Filming locations * An actual 1419 Elm Street is located in Oviedo, Florida. Google Maps See also References ---- Category:Residences Category:Ohio